btsfandomcom-20200222-history
J-Hope
J-Hope (제이홉) also known as Jung Ho-seok (정호석), is a South Korean rapper. He is a lead rapper, main dancer and member of BTS. J-Hope is someone who he will approach with no hesitation. History J-hope has attended Global Cyber University. His Major is Broadcasting performing art. He is the only boy in the family. He has one older sister named Jung Da Won. In November 2014, J-Hope was cyberbullied. A rude, inappropriate hashtag was referred to him. This trend was started by his haters and the band’s hater as well. Haters kept saying that J-Hope does not deserve to be in the band and he should get kicked out as soon as possible. Other trends concerning Jin and Rap Monster says that they have down syndrome, a disease that no one should be joking about. Although, the trend concerning J-Hope affected the band the most. J-Hope then tweeted “Late at night when everyone is asleep, this is J-Hope. I was monitoring myself and practicing my dance for the first time in a while, and I’m feeling a lot of things.. I’m really lacking still… I feel like I should work harder, so I’m tweeting a fighting tweet. Fighting, Hope!” His fellow members then showed their support by also tweeting in defense of him. They also tried to cheer J-Hope up by posting funny and encouraging pictures. This is what family is for–to support each other. Fans showed their support by tweeting, commenting non-stop on J-Hope’s social media accounts. They also made the hashtag #JHopeYourePerfect trend on twitter, which was a success. Discography See also: BTS Discography Unofficial songs See also: BTS Unofficial songs * 1 Verse (2015) Filmography Variety *'2014:' 100 Choice, Best Ramyun (Episode 6) *'2015:' My Pet Clinic (Episode 6) (with Jimin and V) *'2016:' Star King (Episode 433) (with V) *'2016:' Same Bed, Different Dreams (Episode 46) *'2016:' Star King (Episode 447) (with Rap Monster and Jimin) *'2016:' Inkigayo (Episode 869) (Special host with V) *'2016:' God’s Workplace (Pilot Episode) (with Jimin) *'2016:' Music Bank (Episode 858) (Special host with Jungkook) *'2017:' Top 3 Chef King (Episode 68) (with Jin) Credits BTS Discography * 2 Cool 4 Skool ** We Are Bulletproof Pt.2 — writing ** No More Dream — writing, composer ** Like — writing, composer ** Outro: Circle Room Cypher — writing ** Road/Path — writing, composer * O!RUL8,2? ** N.O — writing ** We On — writing, composer ** If I Ruled the World — writing, composer ** Coffee — writing, composer ** BTS Cypher, Pt. 1 — writing, composer ** Attack on Bangtan — writing, composer ** Satoori Rap — writing, composer * Skool Luv Affair ** Intro: Skool Luv Affair — writing, composer ** Where You From — writing, composer ** Just One Day — writing ** Tomorrow — writing, composer ** BTS Cypher, Pt.2: Triptych — writing, composer ** Spine Breaker — writing, composer ** Jump — writing, composer * Skool Luv Affair Special Addition ** Miss Right — writing, composer * Dark & Wild ** Danger — writing, composer ** War of Hormone — writing, composer ** Hip Hop Lover — writing, composer ** Let Me Know — writing, composer ** Rain — writing, composer ** BTS Cypher Pt.3: Killer — writing, composer ** Can You Turn Off Your Phone? — writing, composer ** Embarrassed — writing, composer ** 24/7 = Heaven — writing, composer ** Look Here — writing, composer ** So 4 More — writing, composer * The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1 ** I Need U — writing ** Hold Me Tight — writing, composer ** Dope — writing, composer ** Boyz with Fun — writing, composer ** Converse High — writing, composer ** Moving On — writing, composer * The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 2 ** Intro: Never Mind — writing, composer ** Run — writing, composer ** Whalien 52 — writing, composer ** Ma City — writing, composer ** Autumn Leaves — writing, composer * The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever ** Save Me — writing, composer ** Epilogue: Young Forever — writing, composer, producer ** Love is Not Over (Full Length Edition) — writing * Wings ** Intro: Boy Meets Evil — writing, composer ** Blood Sweat & Tears — writing, composer ** MAMA — writing, composer ** Awake — writing, composer ** BTS Cypher 4 — writing ** 2! 3! — writing, composer ** Interlude: Wings — writing, composer * You Never Walk Alone ** Outro: Wings — writing, composer ** A Supplementary Story: You Never Walk Alone — writing, composer Trivia *He is the third oldest in the band BTS *His Zodiac sign is Aquarius *J-Hope has an older sister *His hobbies are listening to music and window shopping *He chose the name “J-Hope” as his stage name because he wants to be a source of light and hope to his fans *His favorite color is green *His favorite number is 7 *He hates exercising/working out *He loves kimchi *His favorite season is Spring *He is really bad at drawing *He has a dog called Mickey *He used to have a girlfriend before debut, but he already broke up with her *His favourite subject in school is Music *He speaks Korean, English, Chinese and Japanese *His role models are G-Dragon of BIGBANG, A$AP Rocky, J.Cole, and Beenzino *He is the protagonist of the "Boy Meets Evil" short film *His solo song from the WINGS album is "Mama" *If he could introduce his sister to a member, he would introduce her to Jungkook. Gallery Category:Members Category:BTS Category:The Hyungs Category:Rappers Category:Dancers Category:J-Hope